


when you look into the abyss...

by scribblingTiresias



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Alternate Universe - Lovecraft Fusion, Author Projecting Onto Adora, Eldritch, Forced Eye Contact, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingTiresias/pseuds/scribblingTiresias
Summary: Until tonight, Adora has always had a favourite nightmare.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	when you look into the abyss...

Until tonight, Adora had always had a favourite nightmare. 

She woke up long before dawn, most nights, with cold sweat still sticking to the back of her neck and her hands still clenched around a sword that wasn’t there. Once she realized she was awake, she’d roll over and go back to sleep, and it’d happen again and again. 

The nightmares where Catra fell were the worst. They’d be laughing and joking, just like they always had, and then Catra’s face would go cold and hard and she’d fling herself back into the endless nothing. And no matter how far Adora reached, no matter if she stayed on land or flung herself after her, she could never catch her. 

The nightmares with Shadow Weaver were a little better-- they at least made funny stories in the morning. “So then I had to do brain surgery on a teddy bear, but all I had were plastic bags and a mug, and I was trying to get its head open and Shadow Weaver showed up halfway through to tell me I was doing it wrong, and then I accidentally hit her with the mug and she turned into a duck?” _Classic._

But her favourite nightmare, the one she could handle the most, was the one with the space full of eyes. 

In that nightmare, she was always weightless, floating in the dark void, millions of miles away from any planet, any star. She’d drift along in the black for a long, long moment-- the only sound was her heartbeat pulsing in her ears and the hiss of her own breath. 

Then the eyes would begin to open. 

Eyes upon eyes upon eyes upon eyes, some red, some blue, some green, cut the darkness. Every single one was bigger than Adora- she could easily have sat down on the lid. Some had cat-pupils, some had glitter, some had pupils that melted and dripped like ink. Not one blinked; not one closed again.

In this nightmare, she always felt tiny-- invisible in the face of such a huge creature. It was terrifying, yes, but in a strange way-- soothing. 

Adora was so much to everyone around her. A traitor; a hero; a saviour; a monster. Everything she said, everything she did, _mattered._ It was a huge weight on her shoulders. 

At least here, she was insignificant in the face of the great cosmic void.

But tonight, as she floated in the nothing, and the eyes opened one by one, she felt their gazes lock onto her. A thousand burning stares, all fixed on her. 

She drew her sword. A low hiss filled the air.

_Ssssssssssssssssssssss..._

“F-for the--” Adora stammered. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, and her throat closed up. She couldn’t speak, even if she wanted to.

_Ssssssheeeeeee-Raaaaaaaaaaaa..._

A thousand eyes, a thousand stares, a thousand voices whispering the name that wasn’t hers, over and over and over again. She dropped the sword-- fell to the floor-- curled up in a ball, forehead pressed to her knees.

_Sssssheee-Raaaaaaaa ssssssssheeeeee-raaaaaa sheeeee-raaaaaa--_

That night, Adora wakes up screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't believe I referred to First Ones as Old Ones for an entire post like Adora's Cthulu now"
> 
> ^ This fic idea was suggested by tumblr user iztarshi and Highly Recommended by tumblr user tanoraqui. I just did the legwork of putting it together. Thanks for the chance to write a drabble, this was fun!


End file.
